This invention relates to apparatus adapted for protecting equipment operators from crushing impacts. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus adapted for protecting motorized concrete buggy operators from such injury.
Motorized concrete buggies manufactured by companies such as the Wacker Corp. of Menomonee Falls, Wis.; Miller Spreader Co., Inc. of Youngstown, Iowa; or Terex Amida Company of Rockhill, S.C.; typically comprise a forward concrete carrying dump bin pivotally mounted upon an undercarriage frame. Left and right drive wheels are rotatably mounted upon the forward end of the undercarriage frame, and a manually steerable rear wheel is pivotally and rotatably mounted at the rearward end of the undercarriage frame. Typically, a four cycle internal combustion engine is mounted toward the rearward end of the undercarriage frame, rearward of the concrete carrying bin, such motor powering the drive wheels and powering an hydraulic power system for hydraulic cylinder actuated dumping of concrete from the concrete bin. Typically, a protective cowl is fixedly attached to the rearward end of the undercarriage frame, such cowl overlying and shrouding the engine. Such concrete buggies typically have a rotatable steering column extending upwardly from the rear wheel through the undercarriage and through the protective cowling, the upper end of the steering column typically having handle bars attached thereto. The extreme rearward end of such typical concrete buggy has a rearwardly extending rider step upon which an operator may stand while driving the concrete buggy through manipulation of the handle bars and engine controls.
In use, several concrete buggies are commonly utilized at once at a single worksite. Where several concrete buggies are operated simultaneously, queuing lines generally form for filling the concrete buggies at a concrete truck, and for dumping concrete at the site of concrete forms. Such queues expose equipment operators standing on rider stands as described above to crushing impacts resulting from contact with a concrete buggy immediately behind.
The instant inventive concrete buggy operator protector protects such operators by providing a removably attachable frame, including a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d bracket and an impact column for protecting such operators.
The instant inventive concrete buggy operator protector preferably comprises a tubular steel xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d bracket consisting of a forwardly extending right arm, a forwardly left arm, and a rearward end spanning between the rearward ends of the left and right arms. Preferably, tubular foam padding is disposed around the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d bracket. Also preferably, the width of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d bracket is sufficient to allow an operator to stand between the left and right arms, and preferably the length of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d bracket is fitted so that it may co-extensively overlie a typical rider step of a concrete buggy. A tubular steel impact column is preferably fixedly welded to the rearward end of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d bracket at its midline, such column preferably being oriented so that it extends vertically downward. Suitably, a plurality of such columns may be utilized. The height of such impact column is preferably co-extensively fitted to the elevation of the rearward lip of the cowl over the rider step.
Cowl mounting means are preferably fixedly attached to the forward ends of the left and right arms of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d bracket. A preferred cowl mounting means comprises left and right slip pins. Where the preferred left and right slip pins are utilized slip pin receiving apertures or sleeves are preferably drilled through or welded upon the rearward lip of such concrete buggy cowl for receipt of such slip pins. Suitably, though less desirably, spirally threaded screws, spirally threaded nut and bolt combinations, keyed slide ridge and slide channel combinations, quick disconnect couplings, pin and eye combinations, pin and clevice combinations, or hook and slot combinations may be utilized as the cowl mounting means.
Step mounting means are similarly fixedly attached to the lower end of the impact column. Like the cowl mounting means, the preferred step mounting means comprises at least a first slip pin (and preferably paired slip pins) slidably engageable with slip sleeves or pin receiving apertures located at the rearward end of the rider step of the concrete buggy. Suitably, though less desirable, the step mounting means may comprise spirally threaded screws, spirally threaded nut and bolt combinations, keyed slide ridge and slide channel combinations, quick disconnect couplings, pin and eye combinations, pin and device combinations, or hook and slot combinations.
Preferably, a height adjustable seat in the nature of a bicycle seat is attached to the impact column, such seat helping to stabilize the buggy operator.
In use of the instant inventive concrete buggy operator protector, an operator stands upon the rider step in front of the impact column and between the left and right arms of the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d bracket. While so positioned, the rider is protected by the impact column and the xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d bracket from rearward collisions with other concrete buggies. Upon storage of the concrete buggy, or upon transportation of the buggy upon a trailer, such protector is conveniently lifted upward, causing its slip pin attachments to disengage from the step and cowl, allowing the rider step to be conveniently pivoted upwardly for compact storage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a removably attachable barrier frame for protecting operators of motorized concrete buggies.
It is a further object of such invention to provide an operator a convenient operator""s seat for stabilizing.
Other and further objects, benefits, and advantages of the present invention will become known to those skilled in the art upon review of the Detailed Description which follows, and upon review of the appended drawings.